


I found love (where it wasn't supposed to be)

by letthemfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, but probably not a major one, could include character death, i will update characters and relationships with time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthemfly/pseuds/letthemfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have to meet up in secret. they wish they didn't have to but it's the only way they can guarantee they won't get stoned to death. with time they decide they want to change something about their lives.</p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry but I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I found love (where it wasn't supposed to be)

 

It was midnight. The full moon was at its zenith, surrounded by shining stars. The quiet lake mirroring the picture, only a light breeze moved the grass at the border of the water and the swings attached to the big old tree. A young man was waiting for his lover on this warm summer night. It had become their spot. A spot where they had met and where they kept coming back to in order to reunite every week. They weren’t supposed to. They knew at some point they would have to stop, before someone would find out about their secret rendez-vous.

No. No one was supposed to know, because these two lovers were men and men weren’t supposed to love each other, the way these two men did. They were meant to marry women and have children. But for these two, Louis and Harry, it didn’t feel right. They had never felt anything like this with a woman, or anyone else for that matter.

So here Louis was, sitting on one of the old swings, far off from the world, admiring the lake and the stars which reminded him of his lover’s eyes. So bright and so full of hope, that someday, they will have their happy ending. But Louis knew it would never happen, and it broke his heart. He would never know what it was like having a real date or holding hands in public but the worst thing of all was never knowing what it was like waking up next to the love of his life. He dreamt of Harry’s sleepy eyes and soft skin and messy hair. Oh how he loved those dark chocolate curls and the way they fell down on his shoulders.

His day dreaming was interrupted by a gentle crunch of tyres on gravel. He knew it was Harry in his old Mini Cooper, he had heard this sound every week for the last 2 years, he didn’t need to turn around to know he was right. But what he heard next was a sound he would recognize everywhere and at any time. Harrys laugh was soft, but tonight softer than usual, almost only a chuckle. “You know if you continue thinking this much, you’ll have permanent wrinkles on your skin at 25”. “Oh really? Would that make me less attractive?” Louis got up and faced his lover in the moonlight. He had missed him. The little half smile, the pale skin shining almost silver and the pink lips. “Of course it would”. They both laughed lightly, intervening their fingers. Louis’ face dropped and found a thoughtful expression again.

“No. Louis, no. I don’t want to hear it and I don’t want to think about it okay? I bought us some wine, a blanket and some music. Let’s enjoy tonight.” Harry looked at him with pleading eyes. How could he ever say no?  “I was just about to say how much I missed you this week.” It seemed like Louis wanted to convince himself rather than Harry. “I have an idea. How about we go for a swim. C’mon no one is around. Let’s have some fun!”

And with that they both took off their clothes apart from their underwear, joined hands and ran into the water, giggling as the cold water splashed around until they just fell into it. They came back to the surface and just looked at each other. Just for a small moment nothing else mattered, only these two young men and their undeniable love for each other. Their Faces came closer until they could feel the other’s breath on their upper lip, they both leaned into the kiss at the same time. It was passionate, longing and loving one could almost say perfect. Harry smiled into it, before they broke apart, “we should get out of here or we’ll catch a cold.” Louis whined,” No, just a few more minutes.” “No, Louis. I would love to stay some more too but I know your ‘few minutes’ usually end up being another hour. Now get out!” Unwillingly they both got out of the water, spreading out the banked and sitting down.

They took the last sip of wine each and lay down, looking up to the sky and listening to music. Harry curled up to Louis’ side, Louis wrapping his arms around him. ‘Heroes’ by David Bowie came on and Louis could feel his lover’s body stiffen next to him, but as soon as he wanted to say something he felt the body relax again.

“Someday, Louis, we will be heroes. We will be free. I know we will”, Harry said suddenly. He was so confident about what he said that just for a moment, just for a split second, Louis believed it. For this small moment he believed he would wake up to Harrys sleepy eyes and hold his hands in public. “I know you don’t believe the world will change. I know that. I know it is hard but for everyone, not just us. How many more people are there who have to meet up in the middle of the night so they won’t have to fear they will be stoned to death? How many boys and girls have been thrown out of their homes just because they fell in love with a person of the same sex? Can you imagine some people like us are getting punished because they fell in love? But despite all off this is am convinced there are people out there who think we all love the same way. I truly believe there will be better days. Love wins, Louis. It always does.”

“I love you”, Louis declared out of nowhere.

“What?” Harry’s eyes widened.

“I love you, Harry” Louis repeated. “I love you. I love the way you always stay positive even if things couldn’t look any worse for us. I love the way you never seem to give up. I love how you know me so well, that you don’t even have to look at me to know whether I am smiling or frowning. I love how even though you’re two years younger than I am, you’re still the responsible one. I love the way your laugh can cheer me up in 0.1 seconds. I love how you always seem to find the right words when I don’t know what I should do. I love the way you put your hair into a bun on really hot days, so I can see your small little ears. I love that you decided to let the birds on your chest fly to one another. I love how you make our silences not awkward. I love the way you make me feel like I could be a better person. I love the way you lips feel pressed to mine. I love the way every time I look into your eyes I feel like I am home.” Louis could see the tears in Harry’s eyes. “Please don’t cry.”

“It’s just the first time you told me. I didn’t expect it. I knew you liked me but I never knew you felt the same way.” Harry explained. “I love you too.”

They shared a small sweet kiss. Louis stoked Harry’s hair a few more times and eventually announced, “It’s time. We have to go back.” They got up and erased every sign of them being here. It became a routine: checking there was no sign of two lovers secretly meeting, kissing goodbye and trying not to think of the long week ahead of them without each other.

It is not before 4 am they arrive at their respective houses, knowing they left their homes behind.

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you liked the first chapter   
> btw the title is inspired by "I Found" by Amber Run


End file.
